


Just a Little Mistake

by chckn_9790



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff One-Shot, Fluff Short Story, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short Story, cute short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chckn_9790/pseuds/chckn_9790
Summary: Leo is unusually grumpy. Hakyeon makes it his mission to find out why.





	

Hakyeon was worried. Taekwoon had never kept anything from him like this so easily. Despite his usual silence whenever a camera was present, he really did have a lot to say. Ever since the day they met as trainees, Hakyeon had made sure he knew that he could tell him anything. They had been friends since then and he had no doubt in his mind that it wouldn't change. Today, however, something was off with his friend. And no matter how much Hakyeon prodded him, Taekwoon wouldn't say a word.

Finally, after practice was over and they were heading home, Hakyeon pulled the younger aside and demanded he tell him what was wrong. Still, the vocalist refused to speak. He wouldn't open his mouth; he only stared at the floor and shook his head repeatedly. Eventually, Hakyeon gave up and simply dragged him outside to the van.

When they arrived in the parking lot, however, they discovered it had already left without them. Hakyeon and Taekwoon simultaneously realized they would be walking home tonight. Hakyeon mentally praised himself for this; now Taekwoon would have no choice but to spill his problem. Or so he thought.

The entire way home, Taekwoon continued to say _nothing._ Hakyeon grew more and more agitated by the moment, screaming in his mind, _Why won't he talk to me?! Does he not trust me anymore?!_ He often spouted these questions out loud for his friend to hear. "Aren't we friends?!" He demanded him. "Didn't I say you could tell me anything?!" He earned no response from the other.

By then, they had reached the bridge that took them over Han River. Hakyeon had finally given up, extremely hurt and offended that he was not being told anything. His fists were curled into a tight ball and his jaw had been clenched for ten minutes. He stared straight ahead and walked stiffly, almost close to tears. But he blinked them back with everything he had in him, refusing to cry. As they crossed the bridge, he lifted his head and stared up at the black, star-filled sky. He wondered how the others were doing at home; if they had eaten, if they were comfortable, if they were safe... if they were doing anything stupid... he hoped Ravi would take care of them while he was gone. He made a mental note to apologize profusely upon entering the dorm again, for missing the van ride home and therefore not being there to take care of them. _What a failure of a leader I am,_ he cursed himself in his mind. _Unable to take care of Taekwoonie, unable to make it home in time to take care of the others... Guys, you will forgive me, right? I'll do better next time._

Suddenly, he became very aware that he was walking alone. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment to process the situation. "Taekwoon-ah?" He whirled all around, searching desperately for his friend. He was nowhere to be found. Panic began to rise in his chest, and his heart started to pound at an alarming rate. His stomach was in knots as he began to shout his name, hands cupped around his mouth. "Jung Takewoon!! Where are you!!?" He turned around and faced the way they had come, and could just barely make out a dark figure in the distance, leaning over the rail. Hakyeon's feet moved on their own, taking him there as fast as humanly possible.

As he got closer, the figure grew into a blob, and then a sihlouette, until at last, Hakyeon's eyes confirmed, it was Taekwoon. He rushed there and stopped right beside him, grabbing his shoulder, scolding him. "Yah!! Why did you run off like that?? You scared me!" He pulled the younger's body and made him look at him. "What do you think you-" the moonlight hit Taekwoon's face in the perfect way, causing the many tears on his cheeks to glisten and sparkle. Hakyeon's voice trailed off and his gaze softened when he took in the sight. He immediately regretted scolding him, and changed his tone of voice as he struggled to find words. "I... Taekwoon... Why..." he couldn't think of what to say. Taekwoon sniffled and his shoulders shook as a sob escaped his mouth. More tears fell and dripped onto the sidewalk. Without another thought, Hakyeon pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting way, patting his back and shushing him softly. "Alright, Taekwoon, I'm here... Everything's okay, so no more crying." Slowly, Taekwoon wrapped his arms around him as well, and rested his forehead on his shoulder. He shook a little and continued to cry softly, and Hakyeon wondered what on earth would cause such a stoic man as Taekwoon to fall apart like this. Was his family okay? Had the manager scolded him badly? He tried to formulate an answer on his own as he continued to comfort the other.

After a while, Taekwoon's tears stopped. They still didn't let go of each other and stood under the moon, in the other's embrace. Hakyeon's heart raced as he finally heard his friend speak: "I'm sorry."

"Aigoo," Hakyeon murmured, a bit relieved to hear his soft, angelic voice again. "What could you be sorry for, Taekwoonie?"

Taekwoon sniffled and took a couple shaky breaths before answering. "Failing you..."

"Failing... me?"

"Failing you and the others," Taekwoon said softly. "I made a mistake and ruined our image... it's all my fault."

"Yah..." Hakyeon pulled away to look him in the eye. "That's not even true, what are you talking about?"

Taekwoon wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breath. "The concert... my voice... A-all the fans..." his face fell.

Hakyeon stood in silence for a minute and tried to figure out what he meant. Suddenly, he remembered- their concert in Japan a few days earlier. Taekwoon's solo. He had been doing so well until his voice caught and he began to cough, right in the middle of the performance. He soldiered on through the whole thing and all but ran off the stage, his face completely red in embarrassment, and hid in the dressing room. Hakyeon's dance performance had been next so he wasn't sure of what had happened after that, though he'd heard it took Taekwoon a lot of coaxing to come out and do their last song. He remembered feeling second-hand embarrassment for his dear friend, but it couldn't last long because he was due on stage right after.

"Taekwoon, listen to me," he said, and Taekwoon lifted his eyes. "These things happen sometimes. Mistakes are bound to happen because we're human. You know that, right? And besides, everyone in that crowd knew you're a beautiful singer already. Even after your voice cracked, they still cheered for you. They love you. And we love you- Taekwoon, you didn't fail us- don't you remember the time I was doing my special dance for the millionth time on stage and I fell and landed on my butt?" Taekwoon's lips cracked into a crooked smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah... I do," he admitted softly.

"See? It's not just you. You're still the same, talented Taekwoon... You didn't ruin our image, okay? Don't ever say that again. You're one of the main reasons why we're doing so well... the girls love your voice and even guys do too. And we love your voice and we'll always be proud of you and support you, no matter what happens." Hakyeon smiled reassuringly and wiped the last tear from his friend's eye as it slipped out. "Don't be so hard on yourself next time, arasso? It's not good to be like that." Taekwoon nodded. "And next time, don't hide things from me. It drives me crazy."

"I'm sorry, Hakyeon," Taekwoon apologized, and bowed in respect. "You are such a good friend to me, and I am very thankful to have you by my side. I'll do better next time, so please continue to take care of me."

Hakyeon smiled, and gently cupped his friend's cheek. "Jung Taekwoon, you are the heartbeat of VIXX. Never forget that."

Taekwoon closed his eyes as he felt his friend's gentle hand. His heart relaxed and all the earlier embarrassment vanished. He was reminded again how wonderful his life was and that no matter what, he had the members and his loving fans behind him.

As they walked home in the dark, their arms linked, they laughed and smiled together, and Taekwoon spoke more than he ever had in such a short time. All too soon, they arrived at the dorm. Everyone was asleep so the two quietly dressed down and got into bed. With a smile and soft bid of good night, they drifted off, lying beside their precious bandmates.

_Fin._


End file.
